new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolas Cage
Special Moves Standard B- Step Away Nicolas Cage takes out his gun and asks for the opponents to "Step away", which stuns anyone nearby. After taking out his gun, pressing B will make Cage shoot. The gun deals more damage to stunned opponents. At 50% damage, if the player presses A after Cage takes out his gun, he shouts "BACK UP, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SHOOT YOU!", stunning his opponents longer and from further away. Move Origin Twice during The Wicker Man, Cage's character Edward Malus threatens the inhabitants of the island with his pistol, once to get a woman off a bike (for him to steal), and once to try and stop one of the rituals. Side B: Bear Arms Cage dons a bear costume and dashes towards the opponent to slap him/her. Once he makes contact, he stops and takes off the costume. The move can also be cancelled by pressing B. Move Origin During the ritual, Malus is able to obtain a bear costume from one of the Sisters as he disguises himself as a bear. He takes the opportunity to punch one of the Sisters in the face whilst in the bear suit. Up B: The Bees Cage get carried into the air by bees while he exclaims that he is not happy near them. The bees leave as a projectile after 2 seconds or pressing B. Once they leave, he can perform this move again. Move Origin In the infamous scene from the movie, when Malus is held captive by the villagers, they strap a cage to his head and unleash a bag of bees onto him, which he is allergic to. Cage's hammy acting is what made the scene infamous across the Internet. Down B: Unmasker Cage swings his arms and removes any traps that may be in front of him. For each trap removed, Cage receives 2% damage, unless a trap is one of Ib's paintings or Aya's pendant, which gives him 6% damage from removal (the paintings can't be removed when they're gray). The first frame of the move also reflects projectiles and acts as a quick grab-and-throw. It behaves like Marth's or Ike's Counter, but harder. Move Origin During one of Malus's episodes, when he spots some little girls that look somewhat like his missing daughter, he forcefully removes their masks to see if they really are his daughter, hence the move name "Unmasker". Final Smash: Nicolas Cage Losing His Shit Nicolas Cage lets loose a large paralyzing scream as Requiem for a Dream plays in the background. During the 20-second trance, he gains nigh invulnerability. Cage even has a special moveset during his FS: Standard B: Cra-B-zy Cage paralyzes an opponent by hamming up the entire alphabet until the player presses B. Side B: Vampire Cage runs with his arms flailing side by side and shouts "I'M A VAMPIRE!" thrice. Up B: Ghost Rider Cage turns into Ghost Rider and rises up vertically with flames. He can go as high as he wants until the player presses B. Down B: Yell Cage shouts loudly and stuns any ground opponents. Once the trance ends, Cage lets off one final scream. Move Origin This move is based off the popular fan-made montage Nicolas Cage Loses His Shit. The moves themselves come from different sources; his Standard and Side B come from The Vampire's Kiss, his Up B comes from Ghost Rider, and his Down B is based off his generally hammy acting. Taunts *Down Taunt- "Killing me won't bring you back your GODDAMN HONEY!" *Side Taunt- "HOW'D IT GET BURNED?! HOW'D IT GET BURNED?!!" *Up Taunt- Cage jumps into a kiddie pool that appears in the background. Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory #1: Cage coughs like a madman and collapses onto the floor. *Victory #2: Cage rides off the stage on a stolen bicycle. *Victory #3: Cage makes his memetic "You Don't Say!" face. *Lose: Cage lies on the ground similarly to his Down Taunt. ''Character Description'' Nicolas Cage is a famous American actor known for his hammy acting and insane tendencies. In Smash Bros Lawl, most of his inspiration is taken from the 2006 remake of The Wicker Man. Character Ranking Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - Kicks forward. Has slight ending lag. *Up tilt - Kicks upwards. *Down tilit - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Curses, causing an electric soundwave. *Up smash - Releases a bird from a door, which flies upwards. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Snake Codec Solid Snake: This guy is going nuts Colonel... Colonel: What. Solid Snake: Some crazy guy. Colonel: What is it? What is it? What is it? Solid Snake: Colonel! Colonel: Killing me won't bring back your goddamn honey. Role In The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Trivia *Tommy Wiseau and Nicolas Cage are the only two actors in Lawl. They also have some similarities. * Despite the fact that their movesets are mainly based on one movie, Chin uses the names of the characters' actors instead of the characters they played (Johnny in The Room & Edward Malus in The Wicker Man. * The Room and The Wicker Man were both named one of the worst movies of all time. * Both Johnny and Edward died in their source material, (Johnny, committed suicide with a gun, Edward got burned inside a wicker man) Category:Playable Character Category:Celebrities Category:American Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Lawl Category:Real People Category:Adults Category:Post-Frollo Summer Category:Human Category:Actors Category:Unlockable Character Category:00's Category:The Frollo Show Category:Trap Disabler